One-Shot Saimin/Anime/Hayate the Combat Butler Episodes 33-34
Why?! School Festival - Part One (なぜだ?!学院文化祭·前編 Naze da?! Gakuin Bunkasai Zenpen) ''and ''Why Did It Die?! School Festival - Part Two (なぜ死んだ?!学院文化祭·後編 ''Naze Shin da?! Gakuin Bunkasai Kōhen) ''are Episodes 33 and 34 of the first season of Hayate the Combat Butler. Saimin Characters Plot (Episode 33) This episode begins at Superintendent Kirika's evil lair, where the three Dark Butlers, Beyblade Butler, Mecha Beetle Butler, and Mountain Bike Butler, each begged of her to let them defeat Hayate, but she got tired and rejects them. Shion tells Kirika that the preparations for Hakuou Academy's culture festival are now about to be ready. Before they went out, a mysterious Dark Butler appeared and wants Kirika to allow him to defeat Hayate, and in exchange, he will give her sweet cakes, so she accepts the deal. The Hakuou Academy's culture festival is about to begin as Hayate just finished making the archway on time. When Hayate was going to return to the Sanzenin mansion, he was stopped by the Student Council Trio and they need him to work more. But when the trio realized they made him work alone as a slave, they want to make it up to him. Izumi gave Hayate some senzu beans, though they don't look like it, and he ate those beans in order to restore his energy. After that, Hayate and the trio went to the classroom for their opening. Meanwhile at the mansion, Maria asked Nagi about what is she doing, and Nagi answered her that she is making a solo culture festival. Nagi then realized that Hayate stayed at the Academy. Maria then asked Nagi if she wants to go to the culture festival, but Nagi said to her that she doesn't like crowded people. Maria heard that Hayate will work at the cosplay cafe, so Nagi decides to go check on him by herself. Before she left, Nagi tells Maria to call the SPs. As the narrator explained about the history of the culture festival, and that it shows Shiori charging up Eight, at the cafe, the royal female customers ordered another cup of tea and Hayate went to make the tea, but then, more customers ordered a tea, and Hayate then realized that the customers are not customers at all, for they are the School Council Trio, in their butler costumes. The cosplay cafe turns out to be the butler cafe and the trio made Hayate work again as they are playing cards. As Hayate and the trio switch places for work, Yukiji appeared out of nowhere and dragged Hayate out of the cafe. Just then, Nagi appeared and tries to check up on Hayate, only for the trio to tell her that he wasn't there and was taken by Yukiji. From the distance, the mysterious Dark Butler saw Nagi as he was planning to do something to her. Meanwhile, Hinagiku and Chiharu were walking and they haven't heard or seen Kirika for a while, and when they stopped, they saw a huge crowd. Hayate was surrounded by the crowd with their paperworks, as Yukiji made him work for her. But then, Hinagiku appeared and tells Yukiji that she should do her job instead of Hayate, and after her poor excuse, Yukiji ran away. Hayate was saved by Hinagiku as she lets Chiharu do her job. Later, Hinagiku made some food for Hayate and herself, and as he looks at her confident face, he starts crying, until he was eaten by a giant snake, which happens to be Kirika's pet snake. Meanwhile, Nagi is still searching for Hayate, and as she gets tired, she ordered the SPs to find him, but the SPs weren't with Nagi. And then, Nagi starts crying because of Hayate, as she wanted to go walking with him really badly. Suddenly, a voice came out of nowhere, and Nagi confronted a fortune teller. When Nagi was passing by for not believing a fortune, the fortune teller said to her that the prediction is 100% accurate, so she buys that and sat down. After Nagi was told to look to his eyes, the fortune teller used his hypnotic move, "Code Geass" style, in order to possess her, and as he saw loneliness in her heart and removes his mask, he now controls her as a puppet. Meanwhile, Kirika's pet snake, Jormungandr ("Jor" for short), spat Hayate out as Hayate brought a souvenir from inside its body. Kirika said to Hayate that Jor can eat anyone alive, especially butlers, though she was just joking. Hinagiku asked Kirika what diabolical plan is she up to, and Kirika answered her that she's off duty. But aside of that, Kirika knew that Hayate returned the prize after he won the Butler Battle Tournament, as he explained that he doesn't need the prize, and neither does Nagi. And then, Hayate got a phone call from Maria and she asks him if Nagi is with him by now, for he did not know Nagi was at the Academy. Maria tried to contact the SPs, but they were busy watching a concert with a female singer, Erina. Hayate though Nagi was missing, but she was behind him, and she said to him that there's a place she wants him to be with her, then she left. As Hayate and Hinagiku followed Nagi, Kirika knew that it must be that Dark Butler's own doing, and when Kirika, Shion, and Jor were going to follow them, Kirika ran out of her blood sugar level again and she collapsed. Hayate and Hinagiku kept following Nagi, until she stopped at the Japanese pizza sale, so Hayate bought the pizza for her. Nagi takes Hayate and Hinagiku place after place by walking around campus; Himuro playing a guitar in his band, with Taiga, a haunted house with Koutarou and Kaede, Isumi's play that is called "The Little Match", Yukiji stealing the foods, Wataru putting posters of Isumi, Saki being taken away from the fanboys, and Kaoru making another Gundam model, but with no luck. Finally, they have arrived at the exact place, the old school building. When lightning struck, the mysterious Dark Butler appeared on top of the building and revealed himself as "Puppet Butler", the one who controlled Nagi. Hayate must defeat the Puppet Butler to undo the hypnosis. The Puppet Butler piloted a Dinosaur Robot and as both him and Hayate prepare for battle, it's considered act five of the Butler Battle, also considering that Puppet Butler is the real fourth Dark Butler. The Puppet Butler fired the missiles at the three of them, but Hinagiku avoided the missiles, and so did Hayate by moving the possessed Nagi out of the way, although the missiles hit Yukiji instead. Hinagiku prepares herself to fight the Puppet Butler with her bamboo stick and she somehow broke his camera, but he used the long robotic fingers to grapple Hinagiku, until Hayate saves her and breaks down the arm. But the Puppet Butler didn't gave up as he lifted his robot and fired bullets. When the Puppet Butler was about to destroy Hakuou Academy, his robot breaks into pieces, as he knew that it wasn't well made, so he fell down. Just when the Puppet Butler came out of the destroyed robot, it exploded and he was sent flying. Even after the battle, Nagi is still under hypnosis the moment after she said that she hates culture festivals. Nagi then said to them that she will teach them the "true culture" of Japan, by selling all her mangas. Then, Superintendent Kirika, with Shion and Jor, appeared and finds Nagi more interesting than Hayate ever was to her, so she takes her away from him, and that Nagi was not only under hypnosis, but she has lost her mind. To be continued at the second part, but before the end of the first part, at Ayumu's high school, she competed at the egg race, unfortunately for her, she dropped the egg from the spoon. Plot (Episode 34) Continuing from the first part, Nagi is writing a manga and wants Shion to color the dark spots. Superintendent Kirika daydreams about how Nagi dumped Hayate and made him cry. Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Klaus asks Hayate if he is worried about Nagi, but Hayate responded to him that Nagi stayed at her own culture festival and that Kirika made her cooperate, but Klaus doesn't follow while he is trimming down the hair from his moustache. But Maria knows about Kirika's character. Hayate received a phone call from Hinagiku and he went back to the Academy. Afterwards, Hayate, Hinagiku, and the rest of the students noticed the big giant building in front of the Academy. Hinagiku knew that it was Nagi's doing and she said to Hayate that there are a whole bunch of mangas and anime stuffs, such as the cars with anime character drawings, and that building is nothing more than a comic con. As the narrator explained about a comic con with mangas, CDs, character figures, and DVDs, at Hinagiku's office, Chiharu explained the report to Hinagiku, although Hinagiku finds it unrelated to their culture festival. While Hinagiku was thinking about to do something about it, Hayate decides to go search for Nagi, since he knew that she is cooperating with Kirika, and more importantly, for him to leave Nagi alone. Just then, Shion, in her adult version, appeared out of nowhere and tells Hayate to give up as a butler and that she belongs to Kirika. Hayate knew about that as he, along with the girls, received a phone call. After Shion was insulted, she began to charge, but she tripped and turned back to her child version. Then Shion couldn't take it anymore and wants Hayate to take Nagi back, so Hayate, Hinagiku, Chiharu, and Aika followed her to her mistress's office while Kirika is having a snack in the dining hall. Inside the office, there was Nagi, with a whole bunch of mangas for her to sell. Hayate tells Nagi to come back to him, but she thinks he is an impostor and refuses to come back. Shion tells them to hurry up, but it was too late, as Kirika returned and Jor caught Shion on her head. Kirika finds it interesting about Nagi showing everyone how great her manga is, so she challenged Hinagiku and Hayate to a match. Kirika and Nagi have decided to sell her mangas at the school special booth and Kirika named her terms; if Hayate wins, Kirika must return Nagi back to him, and also she will fix the culture festival. Hayate now realize that it's the sales showdown between him and Nagi. As Kirika had no intention to listen to Hinagiku, Kirika left Hinagiku no choice but to accept her challenge. Kirika then gives them her only warning, because if Hayate loses to Nagi, the sudent council members must run a maid cafe in their embarrasing outfits, so Hinagiku accepts her terms. Hinagiku tells Hayate that he must win, otherwise she won't forgive him. The battle between Nagi's manga sales and the butler cafe has begun, as Kirika just got her fresh start. Meanwhile at the butler cafe, the Student Council Trio wants Hayate to lose as they want to see Hinagiku in her embarrasing maid outfit, only to be reminded that they will wear the outfits as well, so they must give Hayate his support. Hayate went to the kitchen and said to himself that he must make Nagi smile, no matter what it takes. Back at the manga sale, things are not looking good as Nagi's sales chart is already higher than Hayate's. While Kirika is about to celebrate her victory, Shion informed her that the sales from the butler cafe have increased already. During the Hakuou Culture Festival Report, the reporter interviewed Hayate as he answered her questions about how did he make a cake that's so delicious. As Maria and Klaus are watching the report on TV, Maria wondered why is Hayate making cake. Back at the cafe, Hinagiku started working part-time as a butler, and so are Koutarou and Kaede. As Hayate wonders what is Nagi doing right now, the trio appeared and tells him their consequences if he doesn't work hard. Izumi just had an idea, in which they should wear the maid costumes if they win in order to celebrate, but Hinagiku hates that idea and she tells Hayate to get back to work. Moving back to the manga sales, Kirika just made her backup plan, which is that everyone can win a prize if they can buy the mangas. Right in the middle of the manga sales and the cafe montage, Ayumu was at the park eating snacks and wonders what is Hayate doing. Later that day, all the mangas are sold out, but an unknown person picks up the manga from the trash. Nagi then stands up and went to find Hayate, and when she realized he is not at the fortune telling, she noticed an unknown person behind her, and when she turned around, he quickly vanished. Five minutes before the end of the challenge, Hinagiku received a call and she had some bad news for the trio, in which they are far behind again. Hinagiku said to them that Kirika ran out of ammo, but apparently, so did her. But Hinagiku never gave up and she, the trio, and Koutarou must work hard to the end. As Hayate came out of the kitchen, Hinagiku noticed Nagi and opened the door. Nagi said to Hinagiku that she only came to eat a cake, knowing that she already won. Nagi took a seat and expects to eat the cake that Hayate used to make, and knowing that only he can bring her back to her senses, Hayate made a special cake for Nagi, a Christmas cake, even though it's not Christmas yet. While Hayate sheds tears in hopes to bring her back, Nagi tasted a cake and noticed that the cake is delicious, and when Nagi sheds tears, her hypnosis wore off and she finally came back to her senses. Hayate cried tears of joy and hugs Nagi while everyone else watches them. Suddenly, Kirika appeared and said to Hayate even if Nagi is no longer under hypnosis, he is one minute away before his defeat and her sales have gone way up and all hope seems to be lost. Fortunately, Nagi received a phone call from Maria, and then, Maria ordered cakes for her and the SPs, for a grand total of 2000 people, so Nagi payed the money to Hayate for Maria's order to buy cakes, to go. And just in the nick of time, Hayate made enough sales already, and when the time is up, Hayate, Hinagiku, and the others managed to win the challenge. And thus, the sales showdown has come to an end. Later that night, Hinagiku wondered if Nagi's hypnosis is really worned off. Then Nagi dragged Hayate, with a maid outfit, as they were going to the closing ceremony. Nagi made Hayate wear a maid outfit as punishment for leaving her alone. As the folk dance was about to start, Hayate runs away from Nagi while she chases him. Chiharu and Aika thought about the same thing to Hinagiku. Superintendent Kirika is once again having interest in Hayate cross-dressing, and she will make him one of them. p Category:One-shot Saimin/Anime Category:Parody Saimin